A Night of Sake Can Be Trouble
by prettiewoman
Summary: They were from two different worlds but a night together would change them. Byakuya is fed up with being alone and has his eye on the Captain of 5th Squad. They spend a night drinking it up and something happens.ByakuyaxOc-language
1. The First Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH only the characters I made up NOW WHAT!**

Excerpt:

Sake, you got to love that sweet nectar as you guzzle it down one shot after another. Drinking as much as your heart desires without a care in the world, not knowing what kind of trouble you are going to get into or who you might take home. Not caring about the consequences that may follow from your binge drinking that night before until you wake up in the morning and realize what you have done. Here is a story about two people who come together and do exactly that but one of them is looking for something and the other is only interested in having a good time. Things between them will change as they get to know one another over a pint of sake. Will they learn from their night of drinking or will the consequences of their actions bring them closer? It will blow their minds and others in the process. I hope you all enjoy!

**Introducing: Azami Yaolishio**

**Character Description:  
**  
She is Captain of 5th Squad and wears your typical Captain's uniform like everyone else but rather not wear any clothes at all. She tried to go naked once before on a dare when she was in a drunken state but it only distracted everyone and brought questions to her sanity. She is known to be a trouble maker by her careless actions but she is a skilled fighter and would do anything to protect her squad. She is an attractive woman who looks like she carries herself conservatively but she is the complete opposite to her innocent appearance. She has tanned skin and stands 5ft.5in tall. She has long jet black hair but wears it up in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and full lips with tattoos on her right arm. She likes to take long walks at night but lately has lost interest in favor of staying in to drink until she is drunk. She drinks sake heavily and when on duty she is drinking when she is suppose to be working resulting in her lieutenant getting left with all the work. She is friends with Captain Kyoraku and Rangiku who is her partner in crime. When they are together trouble is never too far from them resulting in Captain Hitsugaya intervening at times before things get started. She was voted the number one Captain to have a drink and party with in the Soul Reaper's Popularity Book of Captains.

**Background Information:**

She lived in the 1st District of the Rukongai and had a privileged life living peacefully with her family. Until one day while spending a day together a Hollow appeared and killed everyone but her. She was spared by the appearance of Captain Kyoraku who destroyed the Hollow and noticed her spiritual power was strong. He suggested she come with him and join the academy which she did and became the best in her class. She quickly became a lieutenant and when the opportunity came to become a Captain she went for it and to her surprise became one in no time. She meets Rangiku Matsumoto and takes a liking to her for they had a common interest which was sake.

I hope that helped you to understand who Azami is as an individual. She is the complete opposite of Byakuya. It is their different personalities that will bring them together.

This story takes place long after the Winter War with Aizen where Momo relinquished her title as Lieutenant leaving 2 open spots for 5th Squad. Which eventually was taken by Azami and her now loyal Lieutenant, Tikeno?

* * *

He didn't want to love her, he wasn't suppose to care, he didn't want to spend his life wondering where she was or what she was doing, but he couldn't help himself and fell in love anyway. His lonely heart yearned to be filled as his affection for her grew stronger. His desire for something more would lure him to her as a night of drinking would bring them close.

Byakuya poked around the bed wondering why he couldn't feel the warmth and softness of her touch from inside the sheets. He rose up from underneath the covers and gazed at her.

She was beautiful in a sound sleep laying at the edge of the bed.

"What the hell is this all about Hisana? I thought you would never leave my side and would fulfill all my needs." He uttered sitting up in the bed serene but his feelings of disappointment were upsetting him as he gently shook her.

She turned over and looked at him barely able to keep her tired eyes open.

"What is it now Byakuya? I thought you had enough of my loving an hour ago." She asked turning over to her side falling back asleep.

The image of her slender and petite body suddenly faded away as the feel of a brisk cold breeze caught his attention. He quickly opened his eyes to see the darkness within the room and rolled over reaching out to find no one on the side of him.

"Damn, it was only a dream. Twice in one night and this one felt more real than the last one, Hisana…" He felt the spot he dreamed she was laying in and smiled.

He was lonely and missed the feel of a woman's touch. He had standards but knew they were too high for he had not found his ideal woman and feared he never would.

He got out of bed feeling calloused and bothered by the image of his dead wife and focused his attention outside the opened window.

"These worthless dreams must stop. It is time for a change and I need it bad. If I do not get me some soon I will lose it." He thought walking back toward the bed to put on his clothes.

* * *

Waves of darkness surrounded Byakuya as he stepped out the door of the Kuchiki Manor. The stars that hung in the night sky were sparkling as bright as the sun shining down on him as he strolled around the yard thinking about the Captain of 5th Squad.

He found himself attracted to her even though they had nothing in common. Since the first day she joined the 13th Division Squads he could not get her off his mind. He knew nothing could ever happen between them or so he thought after the dream he just had.

"What is the worst that could happen? She was always friendly though I never gave her a reason to act that way toward me. I was never forthcoming with her but still…there is something there." He thought as he continued to walk around.

He knew she liked to take long walks at night also but lately he notice she was staying inside her quarters for reasons unknown more than usual. He decided to pay her an unexpected visit to see what she was doing.

He strolled up to her door and before he could knock the door opened revealing a cheerful smile as happy as a clown like she knew he would come.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Captain Kuchiki why did I have this feeling you wanted to see me?" She asked jollily inviting him inside.

He sat down feeling a bit nervous but kept his composure as he stared into her big brown eyes smiling inside at the fact she anticipated he would come to her.

"So Captain, what is it for us to do at a time like this?" He mildly asked looking at the pint of sake sitting between two cups on the table.

Azami keenly stared at him looking excited as she reached for the pint.

"How about having a couple of drinks? I think the mood calls for it, don't you?" She poured him a shot and made a toast.

"Here is to all the frustrations of being a Captain." They toasted in agreement and drunk up.

She poured one shot after another guzzling down the sweet nectar like water. She became relaxed after drinking down endless pints of sake while he silently stared at her.

Byakuya was feeling unperturbed even though he was not much of a drinker like she was and knew he should not be carrying himself in such a matter because of his nobility but he could not resist.

He gazed at Azami wanting to touch her full lips, which looked soft enough to press his up against. He bit his lip and was aroused as he leaned in close to her not thinking about boundaries or restraint.

"You must know Azami, I have been attracted to you since you arrived in the 13th Division Squads and I cannot get you off my mind. It is something I would not normally discuss with anyone; however I wanted you to know how I felt about you." He put his hand on top of hers and slightly smiled as she poured another shot of sake in his cup.

She was flattered and kindly smiled back at him but became agitated as she glanced down at her hand moving his off of hers.

"What kind of woman do you take me for Byakuya? You are a fellow Captain and friend. I do not mix business with pleasure. No matter how attracted I am to you I cannot let my lust for a thrill get the best of me." She took another shot of sake and attempted to get up but fell back down on top of him.

Azami gazed into his sparkling azure eyes as she scrambled to get up from on top of him but with no success from her drunken state. She loudly laughed as she continued to lie on top of him.

"Are you going to just lay there or are you going to push me off so I can get up?" She demanded looking at him waiting for a response.

Byakuya stared at her and amusingly laughed intoxicated from the sake. Not a word was spoken as they gazed into each others eyes not foreseeing what would happen next. He leaned in for a kiss and placed one on her lips. It was a passionate kiss and she could not resist the temptation to kiss him back. It was long and very intimate leading to something more. They found themselves naked and embraced in passion not caring about the consequences it could bring.

* * *

Byakuya woke up to the light of the sun gleaming within the room. He was naked with a hang over barely able to assess what he had done the night before. He peeked over to his right side and saw the figure of a curvy woman naked passed out adjacent to him.

"This is not going to be good. What the hell was I thinking? Azami and I slept together…how am I going to explain this one?" He got up and swiftly put back on his clothes sneaking out of her quarters hoping no one would see him leave.

As he walked out the door he peeked around to see if anyone was lurking about but did not see anyone.

"That was close, I must hurry home before Rukia comes looking for me." He strode through the corridor and sighed in relief from escaping without being seen or so he thought.

"Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here at this time in the morning? By the looks of it you seem to had a rough night? If anyone from the Kuchiki Clan was to see you wandering around looking as though you were up to no good, what would they say?" The familiar and inescapable voice asked curiously.

There he stood Captain of 13th Squad Jūshirō Ukitate. He was always creeping around running into Byakuya as though he was following his every move.

Byakuya took a deep breath and turned around. He was annoyed but to Captain Ukitate, Byakuya seemed level-headed.

"Why should I explain myself to you? It is none of your business where I go and what it is I am doing." He turned back around and headed toward the Kuchiki Manor.

Captain Ukitate watched Byakuya leave and then turned toward Azami's quarters where he saw Byakuya come out from.

"Byakuya, what have you done? I hope it was not something you will soon regret." He thought heading back to his quarter.

Byakuya quietly opened the door to the manor trying not to make a scene but found himself unexpectedly being greeted with a hug and smiling face.

"Rukia, is everything all right? You look upset."

"Brother, I was worried sick when I did not see you this morning. I checked your room to find it empty as though you did not sleep here last night. Where could you have gone?" She stared at him waiting for an explanation.

Byakuya gathered himself. "I see I am sorry if I worried you. I had to check up on some things within the squad. I didn't want to wake you or anyone else. However, you should know my business is my own and no concern of yours."

"Brother that may be true. I know I should not worry when you are a Captain and have your duties…but I just do. You are my big brother and I care what happens to you. Anyway, with that said. How about some breakfast?" She cheerfully smiled at him before leaving into the kitchen to serve him some food.

"I will be right there as soon as I clean myself up." He went into the bedroom trying to forget about what happened the following night but could not. He enjoyed his encounter and smirked at the thought of Azami's touch.

* * *

Azami woke up to find herself naked and cold her clothes where laid about like she was hit by a cyclone. She was still woozy from the sake she drunk the following night and glanced around to find another set of clothes. She knew Byakuya had left when she did not see him and smiled as she recalled back to what happened between them the night before.

"What was I thinking? He is a fellow Captain who I will have to see eventually around here. How can I look at him after what happened last night?" She sat down felling worst than she did at first.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

The loud knocks at the door irritated her as the veins burst in her head from the thundering pounds. She slowly stood up and walked to the door wondering who the unexpected visitor was. "I cannot believe someone would have the audacity to come to my quarters so early in the morning. They just do not know I am not in the mood for company."

She rapidly opened the door to find her lieutenant bright eyed and happy unlike the way she was feeling. The emotions of agony and regret for sleeping with Byakuya were written all over her face.

"Good morning Captain! Isn't it a wonderful morning? The sun is shining bright and the sky is clear." He smiled walking into her quarters.

He was a handsome optimistic man who stood about 5ft.9in tall and had dark spiky black hair cut short with the front swooped in his face. He appeared to be in his early to mid twenties with green eyes and no facial hair except for his side burns. He was her loyal lieutenant and a good friend who was more like an annoying big brother.

"What is so great about today anyway, and why are you so damn cheery at this time of day?" She inquired frowning at him as she went to sit back down.

He glanced around and from the look of her quarters he could tell she had a wild night.

"I see you drank a little too much last night. You know when you drank too much you do things you regret later. So who was the victim this time and where is the poor soul?" He continued to gaze around but there was no sign of anyone.

"Why must you be so nosy, can't you just leave it alone? I am too damn tired and rattled to be bothered with you. Now what is it you want lieutenant so I can go back to sleep?" She bluntly asked as she poured another shot of sake and gulped it down.

"Well then, I will just get to the point. There is a Captains Meeting today at mid-day and the squad wants to know when are you going to finish with those reports we gave you a week ago? We needed them back yesterday so they can be turned in." He stared at her knowing she would procrastinate and put it off another week if he did not keep bugging her.

Azami sighed at his nagging and took another shot of her sake. "Fine, if you need those reports that bad you can do them your damn self and let me relax for another 5 hours. Now leave me, I need to get my beauty sleep come get me when the Captains Meeting has started."

He looked at her with disbelief at how she could never make it to a meeting on time like the other Captains. He wondered how in the world she became a Captain in the first place when all she seems to do is drink all day.

"As you wish Captain, you never disappoint me with your actions."

He shook his head as he watched her pass out on the floor drunk. "Just another day in 5th Squad with Captain Yaolishio." He enjoyably laughed at her before walking out the door.


	2. Let It Be

The sound of muted voices and soft chanting woke Azami as she laid on the flat wooded surface of the passageway traveled frequently by her fellow Shinigami.

"What is it now Lieutenant?" She asked annoyed.

She could see him talking in the distance but could not make out what he was saying.

"You cannot have any sake!" She yelled out snatching her hand away from the emptiness in the air.

The sound of laughter grew louder as she stretched and yawned.

"What a strange dream?"

Azami opened her eyes squinting in the glare of the sun. She saw the blue sky staring down at her and realized she was not in her office where she last remembered being.

"How the hell did I get out here?" She thought.

The sound of chatter was all around her as she lay on her back looking up. She gazed around to see the sight of empty bottles that were once filled with sake surrounding her. She quickly and foolishly popped up feeling the breeze of the cold air brushed up against her bare skin.

"Shit, I did it again!" She yelled with her kimono opened wide revealing the top half of her curvy figure.

A half filled pint of sake was stuck in her hand as though she was holding it before she passed out.

"Damn, Rangiku dodged out on me again! If only I could be so lucky."

She stood up not caring she was exposed and took a big gulp of the remaining sake.

"What is all the commotion?" A voice called out in the crowd.

He stood before her admiring the sight.

"Captain, please fix yourself!" He frantically yelled barely covering his eyes.

She smiled from his reaction. "Don't be such a drag, you know you like looking. There is nothing wrong with showing some skin."

He looked away turning red. "Please, it is distracting Captain."

"Alright, don't be so coy lieutenant." She stretched revealing her perkiness.

"Sake you have to love it, especially waking up from a night of boozing." She smiled brightly focusing on the pint in her hand as everyone stared at her kimono which popped back open revealing her womanly physique.

"What a sight!" A voice called out from within the crowd.

She smiled enjoying the moment. The suffocating crowd continued to surround her as she gave them a clear view of her womanly features.

"Hey cut that out, there is nothing to see here!" The lieutenant stridently shouted as he gazed at the attentive crowd.

"I should have known all the fuss had something to do with you. You never disappointment me Captain." He shook his head and laughed.

"I see you and Rangiku were up to those old tricks again and by the looks of it she beat you at your own game."

She laughed as she closed her kimono. "Yeah, she got me but next time I will return the favor."

She guzzled down the rest of the pint and gracefully smiled at him.

"Your timing could not be more perfect Lieutenant Tikeno." She shook the pint and saw that it was empty.

He looked at her anticipating what she would say next.

"You want more sake?"

She nodded and smiled as she headed back to her office.

* * *

Avoiding Byakuya was the hardest thing for her to do. She had to see him at every Captain's Meeting and each one was getting harder for her to attend. She felt like hiding and was reluctant to enter the room. She wanted to evade somewhere else and never return but stumbled in with all eyes focused on her.

The room was still. "Pardon me everyone, I apologize for my lateness."

Her heart raced as she quickly paced toward the line up where her fellow Captains where standing on each side of the room.

She glanced at Byakuya who also seemed to feel the tension between them on the opposite side of her.

The sound of a masculine voice called out and everyone gazed back at her.

"Captain Yaolishio, your tardiness today surpasses your usual arrival…this is unacceptable by all means." The General Captain stared at her annoyed.

The sound of knocking was heard throughout the room from the tapping of his staff hitting the floor.

"It will not happen again." She smiled as he continued to talk.

After the meeting everyone left the room except Azami who was trying to avoid running into Byakuya.

"I am glad that is over." She sighed putting her hands over her face to relax from the brave front she was portraying.

She had not spoken to him since their encounter and found it hard being in the same room with him.

"I do not know how much more of this I can take!" She yelled frustrated.

She walked toward the door to leave. "Captain Kyoraku, you startled me. I thought you left with the others."

He stood before her with a cheerful expression. "I was waiting for you. Why must you cause so much trouble Azami?"

He overheard her talking and became curious. "You are really testing your wits with old man Yamamoto. Did something happen you would like to talk about?"

She peered at him wondering if he knew about her night of boozing and sex with the noble Captain.

"Why would you think that?" She asked yelling at him.

"Calm down, I was just asking out of concern for you. There is no need to bite my head off." He tugged on the wide bamboo hat that shaded his face and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm a little tense." She put her hands on her stiff neck caressing it.

Shunsui was silent as he recalled back to the day they first met. "Do you remember what I told you back then?"

She stared at him teary eyed. "Yes…you saved me and brought me back from all that hurt and pain. I am grateful. Without you I do not know where I would be."

He embraced her with a comforting hug. "Come now, Azami I did not bring it up to sadden you."

He gave her a caring smile. "How about we head to my quarters for some sake? By the looks of it you need some bad!" He chuckled as she scowled at him.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean Shunsui? Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He laughed at how hysterical she was acting.

"I knew that would bring you back to the spunky woman I know."

He happily giggled at her. "Actually, the contrary is true. All I am saying, you need to relax." He put his arm around her.

She gave him an austere look as she pulled his arm off of her. "Why must you be a horny dog?"

Shunsui played innocent as he stared at her.

"What is wrong now?" He asked.

Azami was steamed by his act of virtue. "Given the opportunity you would have went for it, wouldn't you?"

He smirked as he left out the sliding door.

"Oh no, you get back here!" She yelled following behind him.

They headed outside where Byakuya and Captain Ukitate stood talking. It became silent as they walked toward them.

Hardly a word was spoken as they grew closer. Azami's attitude changed with the look of nervousness on her face as she walked passed Byakuya.

He did not look in her direction and walked away without saying a word.

"Captain Kuchiki, don't go!" Captain Ukitate called out with no success to luring him back.

"I wonder what has gotten into him." Captain Ukitate peeked at Azami as though she was the cause of his sudden departure.

Azami looked dejected. "Shunsui, I will catch up with you later. I need to take care of something first."

Shunsui was flabbergasted. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. You are turning down my invitation of sake…this is indeed the first. Well then, that means more for me to top off."

Azami glared at him. "I did not say I was turning down anything!" She walked away irate by his conjecture.

"Man…nothing is more terrifying than seeing a woman scorned." He watched her storm off and wondered if Byakuya had something to do with her sudden change of venue.

"Could it be they are…?"

"Shunsui, let me talk with you for a moment?" Captain Ukitate interrupted taking his mind off of Azami and Byakuya. He smiled as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Azami followed Byakuya to a secluded spot where no one was around. He stood before her with his back facing her so he could not see her face.

It was silent for a moment neither one of them knew what to say to one another nor wanted to speak first.

"Byakuya about that night, we….."

"There is no need to say another word." He interrupted not wanting to think about it anymore.

Byakuya stared down unable to turn and look at her. "I crossed the line, I am sorry. Can we put it behind us and go back to being friends?" He inquired turning around to face her.

Azami sighed in relief taking the awkwardness between them away. "Of course we can. How about a peace offering? Lets share a meal and have a casual drank of sake? In my quarters tonight…no strings attached."

Byakuya was hesitant to answer. He wondered if it was a good idea to continue socializing with her after all the awkwardness they had between them. "I will gladly accept your invitation. See you tonight in your quarters."

Azami smiled ecstatic. "Now that's settled I have a date with a bottle of sake and I need it now!"

"How ridiculous, you really should cut down on your drinking Azami. It is not proper for a woman to drink the way you do."

Azami looked at him puzzled. "How could you even insist I stop?"

She became rowdy. "Now why did you have to ruin our moment when things were getting back to normal? You know damn well I will never give up drinking!"

Byakuya was speechless and only suggested out of concern for her.

"It is my comfort, I feel alive when I am drinking. Nothing will ever stop me from tasting the sweet nectar of sake!" Azami screamed out upset.

Byakuya stared at her shaking his head in pity but related to her need to want something others would oppose.

"Fine, I am sorry to meddle in your affairs. Please forgive me. I will take my leave if you do not mind." He left without saying another word.

Azami was furious and headed toward Captain Kyoraku's quarters anticipating the taste of the sweet nectar as it slid down her throat.

She dashed through the crowd trying to hurry but was stopped when she ran into Rukia who made her presence known by jumping in front of her.

"Captain Yaolishio, it is a pleasure to see you again. I saw you talking to my brother earlier, everything alright?" She asked being inquisitive from seeing them being a little too friendly for her taste.

"Yes, everything is fine we were discussing some things from the Captains Meeting nothing more." Azami smiled feeling guilty.

"I see, I didn't mean to pry but my brother means so much to me. I felt like I needed to ask. I am just watching out for him, you know what I mean?" Rukia was taking note of Byakuya's friendliness toward Azami and could not shake the feeling there was something more.

Azami could not believe Rukia's attitude toward her. "Did I do something to offend you or is it you think I have wronged Byakuya in some way?"

Rukia smiled at her trying not to reveal she did not care too much for her and didn't like the fact Byakuya seemed to like her.

"No, I am just being a brat and over protective of my brother. I am sorry for bothering you and giving you the impression that you done something to me." Rukia couldn't run away fast enough.

Azami watched Rukia leave wondering the reason behind her odd behavior and quick exit.

"I am glad Byakuya and I are just friends. She would have been trouble for me if we were something more. Though I have this feeling she feels threaten by me." Azami thought dashing back into the crowd as she anticipated guzzling a few pints with Shunsui and rekindling her friendship with Byakuya.


	3. Something More

Her brown eyes opened wide staring at the long narrow corridor before her. Everyone in the squad anxiously watched her as she stroll passed anticipating another one of her drunken acts but today she seemed sober.

"What a beautiful day and to think I have not drunk a single ounce of sake today!" She yelled out cheerfully.

She stopped in her tracks as though she was looking for someone and eagerly searched around.

She was anxious to see him and hoped he would come around for a drink but he was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe next time I will get the chance to enjoy his company." She thought as she sat down in the walkway to her office.

She sighed and decided to head back to her quarters to drink alone.

"Azami, where the hell do you think you are going?" The feminine voice called out from behind her.

She turned around and before she could focus the feel of two round pillows brushed against her.

"Rangiku, must you throw those things around like that? You almost knocked me down." She laughed happy to see her.

Rangiku's face erupted in a luminous smile as she stood before her. "I cannot help it; you know they have a mind of their own."

The faint sound of rubbing caught her attention as she looked to find Rangiku jiggling her breast up and down.

"Must you conduct yourself in such a matter?"

"Look who is talking bitch, when it seems you are the one who gets caught in compromising positions." She laughed taunting her.

"Only because your ass keep skipping out on me every time the sun comes up."

Azami looked around observing the faces of different squad members surrounding them. "Now look what you have done, how can we get into trouble without being found out if you continue to get the attention of others?"

Everyone in the crowd stared wondering which one of them would be the lucky individual to see them in action.

They glanced around as the curious crowd continued to grow around them.

"How do you plan to get us out this one Rangiku?' Azami asked scowling her face.

Rangiku was clueless. "I do not know but when things seemed uncertain there is one thing you can look forward to…how about some sake!"

She pulled out a pint she had hidden behind her.

Azami eyes widen as an eager smile shined on her face. "You know exactly how to get me rowdy."

She put her hand inside her kimono and pulled out a sake cup. "You know I never go anywhere without it, how about topping me off?"

Azami poured from the pint filling up her sake cup and took a shot. "Damn, what a tease!"

Unsatisfied by the sake cup and not getting a buzz quick enough she knew something needed to be done to satisfy her craving. She looked down at the sake cup.

"No this will not do, I need more." She grabbed the pint putting it to her lips and guzzled down its sweet nectar.

Rangiku glared at her before looking down at her empty hand.

"Hey, that was mine you could at least had the courtesy to share some with me!" She yelled not surprised by Azami's selfishness.

With the pint still locked to her lips Azami half smiled and took her last gulp. "Come now Rangiku, do not worry; you know I have plenty in my quarters."

Rangiku shook her head in frustration from not getting a single sip. "I know but you did not have to hog it all."

She gazed around with attentiveness to the surrounding area. "I think it is time to leave before this crowd draws attention to my Captain. If he found us together it would be over for sure."

They hurried toward Azami's quarters trying not to make a scene.

* * *

In the midday heat of a tropical sun the colors of violet and green surrounded him. The smell of blooming bell flowers caught his attention as he walked through the courtyard.

He contentedly smiled stopping in front of them.

"How magnificent, they are coming in nicely?"

He sat down thinking about his friendship with Azami and how much closer they had become. "I cannot believe after all that time had pasted our one encounter would lead me here."

His eyes sparkled with the memory of her smiling drunken face as he continued to stare at the budding flowers.

"What is it about her that makes me want her the way I do? She drinks way too much and conducts herself inappropriately but still I find myself taken by her."

The more he thought about her vivacity the deeper he fell for her. "I would have never thought she would affect me in this way."

He looked down staring at the green grass beneath his feet as his hair blew in the breeze.

"I do not know how much longer I can keep this up!" He yelled out wanting to act on his feelings.

"Keep what up?" The voice called out from behind him as the hands of a woman of small stature were upon his shoulders.

His frozen face and unblinking eyes grew wide but returned back to normal when he turned around.

"Is there something you need Rukia?"

She brightly smiled. "I just wanted to give you some company, if that is alright?"

He turned back around as she sat beside him. The silence was evident as his eyes seemed fixed somewhere in the distance.

She was hesitant but could see he was troubled. "Brother, is everything alright, you seem distant?"

He looked into her fretful eyes. "I am fine; you need not worry yourself Rukia."

She frowned staring at him seeing the look of confusion written on his face.

"I notice you and Captain Yaolishio have been getting along quiet well. I heard she was passed out drunk half naked outside again. What a disgrace for someone of her rank to be acting the way she does."

She could not figure out why he would bother wasting his time socializing with her and hoped she was not the one behind him being upset.

He stood up as though he was bothered by her opposition to Azami's actions.

"You should not talk about her in that matter; after all she is a Captain who is well respected though she may not carry herself in such a matter."

He walked away leaving her more suspicious than ever.

* * *

The room was filled with endless amounts of empty sake bottles as they continued to drink up. They laid on the floor stretched out drunk but happy playing a game of truth or dare.

"So Azami, is it true you gave up the tang to one of your fellow Captains while drinking with them?"

She was thunderstruck by her question and did not know how she should answer it. They were friends but telling her about the encounter with Byakuya was on another level and she was not ready to let anyone know what they had done.

She took a few shots of sake and took a deep breath. "That is…."

The sound of thumping was heard at the door.

"Saved by interruption, how lucky can I get?" She thought as she stumbled to the door to see who it was.

He stood at the door not surprised to find her drunk but shocked to see she had not started her night of trouble.

"Captain Yaolishio is my lieutenant in there with you?"

He looked around seeing the empty bottles laid around like trash. "Of course she is and by the looks of it she has been here all night."

He shook his head in pity. "Why must you two drink so much?"

They looked at each other and laughed as he stepped into her quarters.

"Come on Captain, how about a shot to loosen you up?"

Rangiku poured him a shot of sake and held the cup in front of him.

"No thinks, I would not dare touch that stuff and seeing the way you two carry yourselves, I do not think I ever will. Let's go Rangiku there is work that needs to be done."

"Wait Captain Hitsugaya, maybe you can help settle this game for us." Azami looked over at Rangiku.

"I dare you to do it." She looked back at Captain Hitsugaya and smiled taking another shot of sake.

"Do what to me?"

He did not like the sound of her dare or where it was heading.

Rangiku eyes widened. "You cannot be serious!"

Azami laughed anticipating she would do it.

"I win and will be the Queen of the castle if you do not go through with it."

Rangiku took a gulp of sake from the pint she was holding. "I cannot let you win again not after coming this far."

His folded arms became extended as he looked at her figuring out what she was about to do.

"Oh no you don't! I refuse to take part in your game." He moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Come now Captain it will not be long, I promise." She stumbled toward him not taking her hand off the pint of sake.

"If you run Captain Hitsugaya she will not be able to get you and I will triumph!" Azami yelled as she continued to guzzle down numerous amounts of sake while Rangiku chased after him.

He could no longer fight it and wanted it over with before he changed his mind.

"Do it already Rangiku. "

He closed his eyes and felt two soft wet lips pressed against his own.

"See Captain it was not that bad." She laughed flashing a smile.

He turned rosy red and was flushed upon the cheeks furious at them for using him in their game.

"Let's go Rangiku." He left without saying another word.

Azami was disappointed by the outcome of the game but saw it as an opportunity to get enjoyment out of seeing Captain Hitsugaya embarrassed.

"I see you won this round, you are the Queen of the castle after all." She swallowed down a pint without taking a breath.

"Here's to winning!" Rangiku picked up a pint and gulped it down before leaving.

"Rangiku!" The irritated voice called out.

"Coming Captain! Until next time Azami, in my quarters with Izuru and Shuehi. Lets have some fun with them, won't they be surprised." She smiled as she left out the door.

Azami continued to drink enjoying her time alone when she heard a knock at the door.

Her lighted face glowed with happiness as she stared at the face of pure delight and manliness.

"Captain Kuchiki, if I keep getting visits from you like this I may start thinking you are in love with me." She playfully stated.

"I was hoping you were alone. I wanted to talk with you about our friendship." He stood in the doorway waiting for her to invite him in.

Her lustrous brown eyes stared back at him as she smiled. "Please come in, I was wondering when you would come see me. I have missed your company."

He sat down and looked around seeing the empty sake bottles as she poured him a drink. "Azami, I see you are well and have been boozing tremendously again."

"Do not tell me you are surprised Byakuya. I thought we were past that point in our relationship." She sat down beside him smiling.

They sat in silence drinking continuous shots of sake as the chemistry between them became obvious.

He felt awkward and needed to say something while the mood was set. "How about a toast to being good friends?"

They drunk up and smiled at one another waiting for the other to make a move.

"I see you still cannot hold your liquor Byakuya, too bad. Did you know sex is much sweeter when intoxicated?"

He smirked staring at her catching on to what she was trying to say and made his move.

"Azami, I have wanted to do this for a long time." He grabbed her in his embrace and kissed her.

She smiled. "If you want it Byakuya, I will gladly indulge you but you better be sure because I do not want to see our relationship get weird again."

"Does this mean we can…?"

"Of course but let it be our little secret."

They took comfort in each other once again as each moment brought them closer.


	4. Revelation of Lovers

Silently he awakes and gazes upon her as the brightness of the glowing moon shined down. Revealing their nakedness under the night sky hung with stars. Byakuya found himself yet again embraced in Azami's provocative touch but this time it was planned and more discreet.

His eyes gleamed with pleasure as he watched her sleep peacefully and longed to hold her near.

"Why must one's pride get in the way of true happiness?" He thought remembering short hours ago they shared love's embrace.

He decided not to fight his feelings for her any longer and came to the conclusion it was time to let fate take its course.

He lay in the shaded green grass beneath him as the breeze from the wind blew through his long raven black hair. His wind chilled body shivered as goose bumps appeared all over his body causing him to move in close to her.

The feel of her soft skin pressed against his own brought a trembling sensation down his spine. He looked at her curvy physique wanting to ravish it again but the light of the day was upon them and they would soon have to part. He reached out his trembling hand to gently touch her peaceful looking face.

"Azami, wake up the day is drawing near."

She turned over looking unfocused until she saw his bright unblinking eyes staring back at her.

"Already but we had not even started yet." She grabbed the last pint of sake and anticipated topping it off before they left.

"How about it Byakuya? This pint of sake is calling for us to drink its sweet nectar." Azami eyed two cups lying in the grass beside her and picked them up.

Byakuya lovingly smiled gazing back at her, which was something he did only when they were alone together and watched her fill the cups with sake.

"I am sure you will finish it before the sun comes up." He knew she would never let a full pint of sake go to waste even if he no longer wanted to drink.

"Besides…we have plenty of time to continue our casual drink."

It was their code to one another for company followed by booze and sex, but to him it meant much more. He enjoyed their private escapades. It was something he looked forward to every time he saw her.

Byakuya stood to put back on his clothes and stared into the early morning darkness while Azami guzzled down the cups of sweet nectar.

Admiring the view of his manhood long enough to spy his tender loving stare, Azami's face erupted in a luminous smile.

She was flushed by the thought of passion as she continued to smile erotically. "Byakuya, before you leave I would like to show you something."

She flashed a smile slightly moving in adjacent to him as she took a shot of sake.

Byakuya leaned in close curious to see what it was, when Azami placed her hand over his.

Their eyes never leave one another as she caressed his smooth uncovered skin and pressed her lips against his. The taste of sweet nectar poured into his mouth as they continued to passionately kiss.

Byakuya swallowed it down and was amazed to the extent where he could not let go.

Their allure to one another was adored as they embraced in another round of passion. While the first glow of dawn lit the sky shining down on them.

* * *

Gazing through the many corridors of multiple walkways the 5th Squad's Lieutenant searched high and low. There was no sign of his Captain causing him to worry. He left her quarter's moments ago where he found it unoccupied and clean. Unlike the way it usually would be, filled with empty sake bottles and mounds of clothes spread all around on the floor.

"Where could she be at a time like this?" He wondered stopping in his tracks.

He had not seen her since the following night and remembered looking at her bed to see it made up as though she did not sleep in it. "How strange, it is not like her to disappear without telling me. I wonder…"

"Lieutenant Tikeno, how are you today?" Captain Ukitate asked interrupting.

"I…umm…oh, nothing." He replied rambling.

The lieutenant was so preoccupied trying to figure out the location of his Captain he was not paying attention to what he asked.

Captain Ukitate looked at him strangely and scowled his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Rubbing his head embarrassed from not noticing the Captain was standing in front of him, the lieutenant laughed.

"Sorry Captain Ukitate, I am fine. I was a little distracted wondering where my Captain was, have you seen her?"

Captain Ukitate looked over at the horizon as the sky glows a mysterious shade of blue. He had the feeling Azami was somewhere near by and not alone.

"I am sure she will resurface eventually."

Curious to why the Captain seemed so sure of himself the lieutenant became suspicious of him.

"By the way Captain Ukitate, what brings you here this morning?"

"I was looking for Captain Kuchiki, have you seen him around?"

He had a feeling Azami's sudden absence was the reason he could not find Byakuya. He notice Byakuya was not seen as much after meetings and when Azami was around he seemed happy though no one would notice unless they were paying attention. He saw a change in them both, yet could not figure out what it was that intrigue him about their unlikely friendship.

The lieutenant frowned at the thought of seeing Byakuya and could careless about his whereabouts. He never took to the noble Captain and hated the way he stared down on others like they were beneath him.

"No, but why would Captain Kuchiki be out here when he normally hangs in his squad or around the Kuchiki Manor?"

Thinking back, the lieutenant did notice Byakuya walking around their squad more than usual but did not think anything of it until now.

Not saying anything about his suspicions of Azami and Byakuya being together. Captain Ukitate smiled at the question and could tell the lieutenant was not too fond of Byakuya.

"I guess I will catch up with him later."

Captain Ukitate sighed as he left the lieutenant who continued to look around for Azami.

* * *

Byakuya lay on his back staring up at a picture of quiet serenity.

"You are impossible Azami, how can I leave if you keep tempting me?" Lately he found himself succumbing to her reckless ways.

He gazed back at her seeing the look of satisfaction and tranquilly upon her face. "If we are going to continue seeing each other undisclosed we have to be more discreet than how we have been handling things thus far."

She moved her hands over him to rest upon his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why must you worry yourself about unimportant things when you can sit back and enjoy the moment? I wish this would never end, it feels good to be free. Sitting back, having a few drinks and then ending it with some astonishing passion."

He admired her way of thinking and found himself letting go of all his frustrations and doubts when he was with her. It was something he had not done since Hisana was alive.

"You are right, I let my fears get in the way of savoring what I have before me." He smiled and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Not a word was spoken as they continue to embrace one another lying down in the open field. His heart pulsated as he thought of spending his life with her and contemplated telling her how he felt.

"Azami, I …"

The sound of disturbed branches caught their attention interrupting him. They hurried and tried to put back on their clothes as the sound suddenly receded from them.

"I will go check it out."

Swiftly Byakuya approached upon the wavering sound. He looked around scouting the area of thick green wilderness but did not see or feel anyone nearby. He headed back to Azami who stood waiting for his return.

"It seems they slid pass me, a mistake that will never happen again. I should leave before someone does come along and see us."

Glad that no one was lurking around and their secret was not exposed, she smiled as he walked toward her.

"Was there something you wanted to say Byakuya?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Looking into her sparkling brown eyes and passionately kissed her.

"It can wait." He gently caressed her face and then looked around.

"I will be seeing you!" She replied.

A look of fulfillment swept across her face as she watched him leave. She finished off the remaining pint of sake before heading to her quarters.

* * *

He hurried back to his squad hoping they did not notice it was him who stumbled on their compromising position. The sight of seeing them together left him wide eyed and puzzled.

"So this is why Captain Kuchiki has been lurking about within our squad and the poor soul from that night." The lieutenant sat down trying to get the image out his mind.

"It really should not be a surprise. She is attractive...but what could they possibly have in common?"

Byakuya was a noble and Azami, a known drunk. It just did not seem right or make sense. No one in their right mind would believe him if he told and knowing his Captain she would beat the crap out of him.

Lieutenant Tikeno needed a drink and found a pint of sake in his Captain's cabinet.

"Here is to uncovering secrets in the most unlikely places." He took a gulp and before he knew it the entire pint was gone.

"Damn!"

The lieutenant shook his head as the image of the two Captains kept popping up.

"I am going to need a whole lot of sake to get this out of my head."

He opened back up the cabinet and took out another pint. He continued to guzzle down the sweet nectar until he felt woozy and looked around seeing everything unfocused.

"So this is what they mean by being shitfaced."

He tried to get up but to no justice he fell back down. Within seconds his head became heavy and fell on the desk.

"Lieutenant Tikeno, I cannot believe what I see before me." The feminine voice yelled out from behind causing his head to throb. She walked in and found him head down wallowing in a puddle of drool.

He slowly lifted his head still high from the sake.

"Hello Captain, I see you are looking radiant. Could it be you have been a naughty girl?" He laughed remembering the candid sight of nakedness he came upon earlier.

Azami became curious and frowned at him as she grabbed his bruised face from lying on the desk. She looked into his half opened blood shot eyes.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean lieutenant?" Azami shouted curiously.

"Oh nothing Captain, I think I should lie down for awhile." He dropped to the floor face down dizzy from the sake.

Azami was entertained as she watched him lay down like a log beneath her.

"It serves you right. You know damn well you cannot hold your liquor. Why the hell would you even bother to try?" She stared down at him and shook her head in pity.

He clumsily turned over and looked up slurring his words. "I dun know you tell me. Since you are sleeping with the… Captain of 6th…" He mumbled before falling fast asleep.

Azami was frozen faced as she stood like a statue. "Oh shit! Did he just say he knew about Byakuya and me? So he was the one!"

She went to the opened cabinet and pulled out a pint of sake.

"Now how are you going to get yourself out of this one Azami?" She thought looking back at her snoring lieutenant.

"I am so fucked!"

Pressing the pint against her lips, Azami took a big gulp and sighed as she sat back in the chair. She smiled at how her lieutenant of all people found out she was involved with someone who she really had nothing in common with except the joy of sharing one another's company.


End file.
